janji untuk melindungi
by hime koyuki 099
Summary: naruto adalah anak yanng diluppakan oleh kkedua orang tuannya tapi naruto punya orang yang sangat berharga yaitu naruko, itachi-nii, paman teuchi, kak ayame, dan sasuke naruto mempunyai sharingan tomoe 3 baca aja nya/ GOMEN NE
1. Chapter 1

Disebuah desa, terdapat sebuah rumah seorang hokage serta istri dan juga kedua anaknya tapi hanya satu yang mereka ingat serta yang satunya tidak mereka ingat atau yang ingat keberadaannya ialah sang adik, serta sang kakak yang senang memperhatikan sang adik bersama orang tuanya melatihnya. Naruto sang anak yang melihat di ayunan melihat orang tuannya melatih Naruko _aka _yang naruto panggil dengan nama _ako-chan _

Pada suatu hari mereka melatih naruko dan selama mereka melatih naruko, naruto terus memperhatikan mereka. Sekarang naruto mempunyai doujutsu saringan walaupun naruto tidak yakin ini sharingan atau tidak karena menurut naruto doujutsu sharingan hanya dimiliki oleh klan uchiha saja sedangkan dia bukan dari klan uchiha. Naruto berasumsi kalau kedua orang tuannya salah satunya merupakan keturunan klan uchiha tetapi mereka tidak bisa membangkitkan daujutsu sharingan .

Naruto selama ini mempunyai kekuatan setara dengan Low Jounin dan naruto menguasai sharingan umur 8 tahun serta tidak ada sensei. Naruto juga mempelajari jutsu tou-san nya diam-diam saat melihat mereka latihan bersama naruko, walaupun hanya melihat tapi naruto bisa mempelajarinya secara cepat seperti saat tou-san nya memberi pelajaran kepada naruko tentang cara berjalan di atas air naruko butuh waktu satu hari untuk mempelajari itu sedangkan naruto hanya memperlukan waktu beberapa menit aja karena naruto sangat perfeck dalam kontrol chakra mesamai hokage ke-2 aka Tobirama Senju.

Dan sekarang naruto berada di perjalanan menuju kedai ramen langganan atau naruto sering kesana karena ia merasakan kehangatan sebuat keluarga disana yang selama ini ia ingin rasakan.

"Paman... Satu mangkok besar ramen extra naruto,.. Paman " teriak naruto saat tiba di kedai ramen itu dan disambut hangat oleh sang pemilik kedai serta anak perempuannya.

"OK... Naruto " ucap teuchi-san nama pemilik kedai itu atau yang disebut naruto sebagai paman teuchi dan disampingnya adalah anak perempuan yang bernama kak ayame sedang tersenyum hangat kepada naruto. Naruto melihat itu hanya membalas tersenyum.

"Ittadakimass" ucap neruto sambil menyantap ramen yang masih hangat itu.

Sesudah nya naruto pun meletakkan uang dimeja serta mengucapkan terimakasih pada kak ayame dan peman teuchi.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju rumah naruto melewati kompleks Uciha, saat naruto melewati jalan naruto merasakan kesepian disana.

_"Kok disini sepi sekali nya emang nya ada apa kok nggak biasannya kompleks Uchiha sepi seperti ini padahal sekarang belum waktunya untuk tidur"_ ucap naruto dalam hati

Saat itu naruto merasakan ada hawa membunuh kepada ia dan orang itu melemparkan shuriken ke naruto dan naruto secara refleks yang bagus naruto dapat menghindari dengat cepat.

Naruto yang tau bahwa orang yang ada didepannya adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya serta. Lalu orang itu memandang tajam naruto yang telah membuat posisi untuk bertarung. Naruto yang melihat orang itupun memandang tajam orang didepannya saat ini naruto melihat orang didepannya memiliki ciri bermata hitam onix dan memiliki guratan di antara hidung aka yang bisa kita sebut Itachi. Nya naruto mengenal itachi dan menggangap itachi sebagai kakak nya sendiri karena naruto tidak pernah memiliki sosok yang di sebut kakak.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Ditaman konoha trerdapat banyak sekali anak kecil dan orang tua sedang bermain dan mengobrol bersama teman mereka. Dan seorang anak laki-laki yang mengamati orang tuannya serta adiknya bermain, ia merasa senang melihat itu. Walaupun ia cuma mengawasi saja, ada segerombol anak yang mendekat kearah naruto dan mereka melukai naruto,.. Sekarang naruto terisak menangis karena tidak ada yang mau membantunya ada banyak orang yang melewatinnya tapi mereka membiarkannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian datang lah seorang yang mau membantu naruto orang itu berbeda umur sama naruto. Naruto yang melihat ada orang yang menddekatinnya dan mengulurkan tangan pada naruto hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah senang karena ada orang yang masih memperdulikannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kak itachi kenapa..." kata naruto dengan heran _kenapa kak itachi melakukan itu dan apa yang terjadi pada kompleks uchiha _

"kak itachi, apa yang terjadi pada kompleks uchiha dan kenapa disini sangat gelap" kata naruto pada itachi.

"..." itachi hanya bisa diam serta kini matanya bukan lagi mata hitam pekat serta bukan lagi sharingan dengan koma 3 melainkan mata yang berbentuk shuriken (An: aq nggak tau kalau salah maaf nya...) yang berputar dan naruto tidak tahu menahu tentang mata itu karena naruto tidak tahu bentuk sharingan karena ia hanya memiliki sharingan deengan koma 3 saj.

Dan pada saat itu juga muncul Sasuke Uchiha atau adik kandung dari itachi serta seumuran dengan naruto.

Sasuke kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan sang kakak pada kompleks Uchiha sekarang yang sedikit terang karena cahaya bulan. Sekarang dapat terlihat dengan jelas betapa banyak darah yang ada di jalan kompleks uchiha serta mayat yang ada di jalan itu.

"kakak... Apa yang kau lakukan ka,." kalimat sasuke terpotong saat ia menggingat wajah ayah dan ibunya kemudian ia meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih diam di tiang itu serta menyembunyikan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dalam topeng stoic nya

"ayah..ibuu.. Kalian ada dimana..." sasuke kecil berhenti tepat pada ruang ayah dan ibu biasanya berada disana. Sasuke kecil mencoba menggeser pintu dengan perasaan takut menghinggap di hatinya.

"AYAH...IBUU..." teriak sasuke saat menggeser pintu itu dengan keras dan rasa takut sasuke itu terwujud saat melihat didepannya ayah serta ibunya ditebas oleh seseorang dan meninggalkan sayatan pedang yang terdapat pada punggung mereka.

Kemudian seakan waktu berputar kembali pada saat sasuke datang ke kompleks uchiha yang sekarang gelap dan tidak ada apapun, saat sasuke ingin bergerak kerumah nya tapi sasuke kecil tidak bisa bergerak dan saat itu juga puluhan mayat yang dilihat oleh sasuke kecil bergelimpangan didepan mata sasuke

Scane berpindah kedalam rumah sasuke. Saat-saat dimana ayah dan ibunya ditebas oleh kakak nya sendiri didepan mata sasuke.

Dan itu terjadi berkali-kali pada sasuke kecil itu

"Arrrrggghh kak jangan kak berhenti kak " kaata sasuke kecil saat melihat kejadian itu seperti kaset rusak yang diputar terus-menerus

"kakak apa yang kau lakuka...n" kata sasuke kecil yang akan pingsan itu.

**KEMBALI KE NARUTO**

Naruto yang melihat sasuke begitu naruto berasumsi _pasti sasuke terkena genjutsu dari kak itachi tapi kapan _pikir naruto dalam hati

"dari saat aku menunjukkan jariku " kata itachi pada naruto serta menunjukkan jari telunjuk pada naruto yang memejam kan matannya dan saat membuka matannya bukan lagi mata naruto yang semula ialah blue sapphire tapi sekarang ialah mata sharinggan dengan tiga tomoe

"..." itachi hanya bisa diam saat naruto memandang tajam itachi dengan mata sharingan dengan tiga tomoe nya

"kak itachi... " kata naruto dengan nada sendu

"naru... Tahu kakak nggak akan melakukan hal seburuk ini dengan kata _aku hanya ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku_" kata naruto kali ini dengan nada marah

"kakak... Naru tahu kalau saat ini kakak hanya memakai topeng" kata naru dengan nada sedih lagi

"naru... Maafkan kakak karena melakukan ini pada kalian" kata itachi pada naruto, itachi sudah menggangap naruto, adikknya sendiri sama seperti sasuke.

"naru. Tahu kak" kata naruto dengan nada sedih dan air matannya terus mengalir dengan deras.

"naru... Tolong jaga sasuke, adikku. Pasti setelah ini ia akan membenciku dan menginginkan balas dendamnya kepadaku..." kata itachi sendu sambil melihat adikknya yang saat ini pingsan karenanya

"...aku melakukan ini demi konoha tempatku tinggal serta klan uchiha serta demi kehormatan uchiha" kata itachi sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan konoha serta meninggalkan kedua adik tercintanya dikonoha

Sedangkan naruto sekarang tidak terluka hanya shokk saja naruto yang mendengar permintaan terakhir itachi, hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat sasuke dan ia berjanji akan melindungi kedua adiknya sekarang ini, _naruko-sasuke_

Tetapi beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang kakek tua rentan mendekati naruto.

"maaf kakek, kakek siapa" kata naruto heran melihat seorang kakek-kakek yang mempunyai ciri rambut hitam panjang serta pakaian perang lama dan bermata onix hitam

"naruto" kata sang kakek itu yang kita bisa sebut madara uchiha (naruto belum mengenal madara)

"ehh kok kakek mengenal namaku, kakek siapa ya, maaf " kata naruto dengan sopan pada sang kakek yang ada didepannya.

Sang kakek itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat naruto begitu sopan padannya

"naruto, kakek akan memberikan mata mangekyou sharingan padamu naruto, tapi sebelum itu kakek mau bertanya..." kata sang kakek kepada naruto

"bertanya apa kakek" kata naruto penasaran dengan mata mangekyou sharingan itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan kalau kamu mempunyai kekuatan" kata sang kakek aka madara

"naru ingin melindungi keluargaku serta penduduk konoha dan akan mewujudkan dunia damai tanpa adannya peperangan" kata naruto dengan polos serta mata yang berbinar-binar

"baiklah naruto" lalu sang kakek memukul tengkuk naruto dan membuat naruto tak sadarkan diri

Setelah beberapa jam para Anbu mulai berdatangan ke kompleks uchiha dan yang mereka lihat pertama kali adalah lautan darah yang ada didepan mereka serta mayat penduduk uchiha yang tergeletak tak bernyawa

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menemukan dua orang anak kecil sedang tergeletak yang pertama memiliki rambut biru dongker sedang merintih kesakitan dan yang satu lagi anak berambut kuning dan matannya diperban

Anbu inu langsung mengisyaratkan pada para anbu lain untuk berhenti serta membawa mereka berdua ke rumah sakit kkonoha

**SEDANGKAN DIKANTOR HOKAGE**

Terdapat minato yang ada disana yang kali ini sedangg berkutat dengan dokumen yang ada dimeja serta di sebelah nya adalah sang istri aka uzumaki khushina yang sekarang Namikaze kushina

Terdapat kumpulan asap didepan mereka menampakkan seorangg anbu

"ada apa inu" kata hokage pada sang anbu

"kami menemukan dua anak laki-laki yang masih selamat" kata anbu

"ohh baiklah, siapa mereka" kata minato dalam hati ia berfikir pasti adik itachi aka sasuke

"Ha.i uchiha sasuke dan namikaze naruto yang berada disana dan saat kami menemukan mereka berdua pingsan tak saadarkan diri" kata anbu inu pada hokage

_Namikaze naruto" _kata minato dalam hati

10%

20%

50%

80%

100%

"NARUTO" teriak minato karena kaget, kushina yang merasa heran kenapa minato menyebut naruto

"sayang.. Ada apa dengan naruto" kali ini kushia bertanya tentang naruto dan saat itu mereka mulai menginggat naruto anak pertama mereka yang telah mereka lupakan.

Saat berada disana, sekarang terlihat naruto yang terbaring tidur di kasur rumah sakit disana dengan alat menutupi matannya serta infus pada lengannya

Dan pada saat itu mereka berjanji akan melindungi kedua anak mereka tanpa membeda-mbedakan nya serta berbuat adil pada mereka

TO~~~BE~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Beberapa hari kemudian dirumah sakit konoha

"Kakak" panggil natuko pada kakaknya yang baru membuka matanya secara perlahan

Naruto POV

Aku dimana saat kubuka mataku yang terlihat ialah langit-langit berwarna putih serta bau menyengat khas obat _Hn,. Sepertinya aku sekarang ada dirumah sakit_

"kakak..." kata naruko pada naruto

"Ohayo... Ako-chan" kata naruto saat menengokkan kepalanya dan mendapati naruko ada disana, senyuman tulus terukir mannis di bibir naruto

"kakak... yokatta...yokatta" kata naruko bersyukur karena sang kakak siuman dan berhambur memeluk naruto serta menangis bahagia

"Sudah lah ako-chan, kakak tidak apa-apa kok" kata naruto sambil menepuk pundak naruko

"beneran... Kakak tidak apa-apa" kata naruko mencemaskan sang kakak

"ya... Ako-chan kakak nggak apa-apa kok" kata naruto sambil terseenyum dan menenangkan naruko

"ohya ako-chan bagaimaanaa keadaan sasuke" tanya naruto pada sang adik

"keadaan sasuke, baik kok tapi ia, mulai pendiam dan penyendiri sejak kejadian itu, kak" kata naruko dengan sedihh.

"ohh begitu" ucap naruto dengan ria sambil menatap langit biru di pinggir jendelannya.

"kakak ad.." ucapan naruko terpotong oleh dorongan pintu yang amat keras.

Sekarang terlihat sepasang kekasih yang memiliki ciri yang satu berambut merah panjang dan yang satu mirip dengan naruto dewasa tetapi tidak memiliki tanda lahir kumis kucing dibagian kedua pipinya

"NARUTO" teriak mereka berdua, sedangkan naruto yang baru siuman menundukkan kepalanya sehingga tidak terlihat matanya.

"ehh.." kaget minakushi karena melihat naruto menundukkan kepalanya

Mereka bergumam "maafkan kami naruto" ucap minakushi mereka mengira naruto marah kepada mereka berdua karena melupakan naruto dan mereka pikir mereka pantas mendapat amarah dari naruto karena selama ini

"naruto" kata mereka berdua dengan nada takut kalau naruto marah.

"APA KALIAN BAKA, AKU INI LAGI SAKIT, KALIAN MAU AKU MENDAPAT KAN SERANGAN JANTUNG DAN MATI MUDA..." kata naruto dengan marah terhadap kedua orang tuanya yang seenak jidat mendoprak untuk masuk dengan kasarnya, kasihan pindu rumah sakit kamar naruto karena hancur dengan tidak elitnya sang hokage dan istrinya menghancurkan pintu rumah sakit kamar anak nya itu. (Ara...ara kok aq sangat lebay dan berlebihannya GOMEN NE)

"serta aku kan masih belum menjadi hokage dan akan mendeppart posisi ayah menjadi hokage" tambah naruto dan membuat pasangan minakushi kaget

"dan aku tidak mau mati muda karena kalian menggagetkanku" kata naruto sambil melihat kedua orang tuanya dengan menangis karena akhirnya mereka dapat melihat naruto

Minakushi langsung menghambur kepelukan naruto sambil berkata_ maafkan kami naruto kami sangat menyesal _

Dan akhirnya sebuah keluarga utuh kembali serta mulainya sebuah janji untuk melindungi orang yang paling berharga mereka

**Pagi di Konoha**

"ohayou" kata naruto kepada ayahnya yang ada dimeja makan serta sang ibu sedang menyiapkan makanan

"ohayou moo, naru-chan" sahut minakushi pada naruto yang baru turun tangga menuju meja makan

"ohayou kak, ayah, ibu" ucap naruko keluar dari kamarnya

"ohayou ako-chan"sahut mereka

Saat dimejaa makan mereka sangat senang apalagi naruto yang sangat senang diantara mereka, acara makan pagi diwarnai canda tawa yang dibuat anak mereka, serta keusilan naruto dimeja makan

"ohya naru-chan, ako-chan kalian akan masuk ke sekolah academy ninja" kata minato sang kepala keluarga juga hokage konoha gakure

"ehnm..." kata mereka sambil memakan roti

"ayah apakah sasuke ucjiha juga akan sekolah disana" tanya naruto pada ayahnya

"tentu naruto memang nya kenapa" tanya minato pada naruto

"itu ayah karena aku sudah menggangap sasuke itu sebagai adikku sendiri dan alasan lain karena..." sahut naruto kepada minato. Naruko dan kushina hanya bisa diam karena ingin mendengar jawaban dari naruto

"karena aku juga seorang uchiha" semua yang mendengar ucapan naruto terkaget karena jawaban naruto

"Apa kau bilang kau adalah seorang uchiha tapi mana mungkin kami (minakushi) bukanlah seorang uchiha" kata minato tidak yakin dengan jawaban naruto itu

"iya ayah...ayah memang bukan, tapi ibu" kata naruto

"ibu tidak heran kenapa rambut ibu berbeda dengan orang uzumaki lainnya. Sedangkan ibu, rambut ibu merah kehitaman tidak seperti uzumaki lainnya merah darah" kata naruto, reflek membuat kushina kaget. Nya memang kushina sering bertanya pada penduduk uzugakure lainnya kenapa rambutnya merah kehitaman

"..." kushina hanya bisa terdiam karena ucapan naruto tadi

"itu" benar ibu, ayah dari ibu, atau aku bisa panggil kakek adalah orang uchiha" kata naruto sambil menengok ibunya yang masih diam karena ucapan naruto barusan

"kalau itu benar, kenapa ibu tidak bisa menggunakan sharinggan" kata kushina masih sendu entah kenapa.

"karena ibu tidak memiliki kesedihan dan keputusassaan" kata naruto sedih menggingat masa lalunya yang kelam sebelum minakushi menyadari naruto

"kakak/naru-chan" kata minakushi, naruko khawatir karena telah bodoh nya melupakan to serta membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu yang kelam

Semua orang mengetahui kalau mata sharingan adalah mata kutukan yang hanya bisa bangkit pada setengah klan uchiha.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok ayah,ibu ako-chan" kata naruto sambil tersenyum

"dan apakah kalian tahu kakek itu siapa" kata naruto pada kedua orang tuannya

Dan dibalas hanya helaan napas karena mereeka tidak tahu sama sekali

"ibu tidak tahu naru-chan, karena ibu dari kecil tinggal di panti asuhan uzugakure" ucaap kushina sedih karena ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya sendiri

"ayah dari ibu adalah Uchiha Madara" ucap naruto dengan singkat

"apa dari mana kau tau naru-chan" ucap minakushi kaget karena Uchiha madara bukannya sudah tewas dalam pertarungan melawan hashirama senju

"tidak ibu selama ini kakek masih hidup dan kakek tewas saat pembantaian uchiha waktu malam itu " ucap naruto

"dan kakek memberikan mata mangekyou kakek kepadaku dan aku masih belum berlatih menggunakan mata kakek" kata naruto sambl menatap minato sang ayah

"hn,. Baiklah naruto kalau kamu sekarang punya doujutsu klan uchiha maka sekarang kau akan dilatih dengan muridku, hatake kakashi" kata minato selaku hokage

"benarkah ayah" kta naruto

"ya karena, kakashi punya sharingan walaupun dia bukan dari klan uchiha" kata minato sambil menatap naruto yang masih berpikir

"ayah apakah boleh kalau sasuke juga, dia uchiha asli yang tersisa dikonoha kecuali kak itachi" kata naruto bersemangat tapi diakhir kalimat ia mengginggat itachi yang sudah dianggap sebagi kakak

"iya naruto," kata minato tersenyum sambil merasa kalau ia sangat bersalah sekali menyetujui permintaan tetua konoha serta itachi

**Academy Konoha **

Sekarang terdapat sebuah kelas yang terisi dengan calon-calon ninja yang sekarang ribut tentang murid baru dikelas mereka

"Ohayou... Minna" ucap seorang pria kepada para murid nya

"Ohayou... sensei" ucap semua murid pada gurunya,. Nya gurunya adalah iruka-sensei

"hari ini kita akan kedatangan 3murid baru" kata iruka-sensei. Semua yang ada dikelas lagi ribut gara-gara seperti apa murid barunya..

"apakah mereka tampan" ucap para semua siswi

"apakah ada yang cantik" ucap para siswa laki laki

"Hnm... Dasar kalian semua" gumam iruka-sensei karena tahu pikiran mereka semua

Satu persatu dari murid baru itu berdatangan dan menghadap kedepan ke para murid murid yang lagi duduk...

"salam kenal semua... Namaku Namikaze naruto" ucap naruto sambil membungkukkan badan, naruto sekarang menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam orange serta jaketnya terbuka dan menampakkan pakaian jaring didalamnya dan memakai celana shinobi standart (jaket seperti dinaruto shippuden)

"salam kenal semua ... Namaku Namikaze naruko, panggil aja _ako_" ucap naruko sambil tersenyum manis kepada semuanya membuat para lelaki terpesona akan kecantikan dan keimutan naruko sekarang memakai pakaian seperti _naruto genin dicanon_

Tetapi pakaian nya minimalis dan terkesan imut serta rambut yang tergerai serta ada jepit seperti kushina

Yang terakhir silakan masuk, tuntun iruka-sensei sambil memanggil sasuke

"salam kenal semua namaku Uchiha sasuke" kata sasuke dengan datarnya

Whusshhh... Whushhh... #entah datang dari mana angin ini berasal

Kelas sepi sejenak sebelum,,,,,...

Kyaaaaaaaaa... Mereka bertiga imut sekali...

Kelas jadi ribut serta berkenalan dengan mereka bertiga

Sedang kan sasuke jangan tanya lagi masih ada Fansgirls

Sekarang ada klub fansgirls dan fansbohys dikelas itu

TO~~~~BE~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Sekarang hari ujian akademi dimulai untuk menjadi seorang sinobi konoha dimulai

**Pagi hari di Mansion Namikaze **

Kini terdapat sebuah keluarga lengkap tengah menuju meja makan untuk sarapan pagi sebelum mengikuti ujian genin di akademy ninja.

Disana ada sang kepala keluarga aka Namikaze minato sedangkan disebelah kanan meja ada putri namikaze aka naruko-namikaze disebelah naruko ada pemuda berambut biru dongker aka uchiha sasuke sedangkan sang istri namikaze aka kushina sedang menyiapkan makanan didapur menjadi satu dengan ruang tamu dan ruang makan

"naruto... Cepat turun waktunya sarapan" ucap kushina karena sang anak pertamanya yang belum turun dari kamarnya

Sedangkan naruto hanya bergerak malas menuju kamar mandi sebelum ibunya menghampirinya dan menyeretnya

Setelah naruto menurunin tangga naruto dapat melihat keluarganya yang ayahnya membaca dokumen sedangkan adik perempuanya memainkan garpu dan sendok sedangkan sasuke melamun sesekali melihat naruko.

Naruto tahu kalau sasuke punya rasa terhadap adiknya. Naruto menerima sasuke karena naruto menggangkap sasuke adiknya dan sasuke juga mengganggap naruto sebagai kakaknya

**Flashback saat sasuke diajak ke kediaman Namikaze**

Beberapa hari saat naruto meninggalkan rumah sakit. Saat dirumah dia (naruto) terus teringat dengan janji kepada itachi untuk melindungi sasuke sebagai adikknya. Sambil melamun terus tanpa naruto sadari ada sang ayah aka minato yang terus melihat naruto.

"hey..." kata minato sambil menepuk pundak naruto. Naruto hanya terlonjak kaget saat minato menepukknya, dan naruto sadar kalau ia sedang melamun

"ada apa naruto, kamu sedang mikirin apa, sampai sampai kamu kaget begitu" kata minato sambil tersenyum lembut

"tidak apa apa kok" kata naruto sambil menenangkan ayahnya

"ohh" kata minato sambil ber'oh ria lalu minato melihat dokumennya kembali

Sedangkan naruto

"ayah..." kata naruto dan minato hanya membalas dengan "Hnm" sambil melihat dokumen dan membacannya

"ayah apakah sasuke dapat tinggal bersama kita" kata naruto dengan hati hati

"karena sasuke sudah naru anggap sebagai adik naru sendiri setelah ako-chan" kata naruto

"hn,.. Baikklah karena sasuke adalah tanggung jawab ayah selaku hokage dan karena itachi sudah ayah anggap sebagai anak ayah jadi ayah bolehh kan tapi..." kata minato

"tapi apa ayah..." kata naruto

"tapi naru tdak boleh memaksa sasuke, Nya naru" kata minato dengan bijak. Sementara dengan naruto senang dengan ucapan ayah barusan

"Arigatou... Tou-san" kata naruto dengan senang dang melenggang pergi keluar

Sesampai di kediaman Uchiha disana terlihat sasuke kecil yang meringkuk di teras rumahnya memandangi langit biru dan burung berkicau dengan mata onixy nan legam itu disana tidak ada cahaya hanya ada kegelapan di mata itu

Beberapa saat kemudian terdapat uluran tangan didepan sasuke tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tangan tan dari sosok Namikaze naruto

"Sasuke ayo pulang" kata naruto dengan lembut. Seketika sasuke teringat dengan kata kakaknya sama persis yang diucapkan naruto seperti melihat kakaknya/itachi pada diri naruto. Sedangkan sasuke tertegun dengan ucapan naruto

"Pulang kemana...hiks" kata sasuke kecil sambil menangis dan berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kecilnya itu

"dikediaman namikaze... sasu" kata naruto dengan lembut bagaikan kakak

"tapi ini rumah... sasu" kata sasuke yang masih sesenggukan

"sasu... Sekarang sasu akan tinggal di kediaman namikaze, sebagai kakak, kak naru nggak akan biarin sasu sendirin, nya" kata naruto

"kakak..." kata sasu gembira

"sasu... Kakak punya permintaan" kata naruto

"apa kak..." kata sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kediaman namikaze

"sasu tidak boleh membenci kak itachi" kata naruto

Seketika ada angin yang berhembus dan menerpa mereka

"kenapa..." kata sasuke pada naruto seketika mata sasuke tertutupi oleh rambutnya

"karena kakak percaya kalau suatu saat nanti kak itachi akan menjelaskan pada sasu sendiri suatu saat nanti dan kakak percaya akan hal itu, sasu" kata naruto

"kalau kak naruto percaya maka sasu juga dan mulai hari ini sasu bercita-cita akan membangun klan uchiha dan menyyeret kak itachi" kata sasuke bersemangat

"ayo sasu kita pulang" kata naruto sebagai kakak

"hn,... Ayo kak" kata sasuke

"tadaima..." kata naruto sedangkan sasuke diam-diam ternyata malu

"okoenarinasai" kata sang ibu aka kushina, melihat naruto membawa sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan

"selamat datang sasu-chan" kata kushina sambil mencubit pipi tembem sasuke yang sama usianya dengan anaknya yang kedua

"hnm" jawab sasuke karena mendapati kushina dengan embel-embel -chan seperti ibunya mikoto

"sasu anggap bibi sebagai ibu nya karena bibi dan ibu kamu adalah teman "kata kushina

"baik ibu" kata sasu

"dan panggil paman sebagai ayah..." sambung minato sambil keluar dari ruang tamu

"baik ayah" kata sasu. Sasuke sangat senang dengan keluarga barunya

Sasuke melihat sekitarnya dan mendapati naruko yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut

"hai sasuke" kata naruko ramah melihat anggota baruya

Sasuke hanya terpesona dengan naruko. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terkikk geli melihat sasuke sepertinya menyukai naruko

**Flashback off**

"Naru cepat sarapan kalau tidak mau telat lohh" kata kushina yang melihat naruto melamun

"baik ibu" kata naruto

Di akademy ninja

Sekarang dikelas akademy tengah ribut akan ujian dari akademy

"hey...hey gimana nihh, aku takut tidak bisa"

"ia aku juga"

"gimana nihh"

Itulah percakapan dari beberapa murid sementara yang lain ada yang Gosip #biasa anak cewek gitu # 'ada yang makan #tau_sendiri_sapa 'ada yang benggong dan juga ada yang tidur #Ara-ara Nie kelas lengkap banget nya

Kita lihat siapa yang tidur

Disana ada anak berambut nanas berwarna hitam yang sedang tidur. Yang mempunyai kecerdasan 200 IQ. Nya siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru Nara, keluarga nara emang gitu P.E.M.A.L.A.S (shika bangun dari tidur, dan 'dapat tatapan tajam dari shika #GOMEN NE shika-kun)

Dan yang kedua #Ara-ara dasar naru-kun ikut ikuttan tidur . Ya siapa lagi rambut duren segar berwarna kuning cerah bagaikan matahari siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemeran utama yang tidur bagaikan seorang pangeran tampan yang sedang tidur #yap. Namikaze naruto namanya yang sedang tidur disana karena kurang tidur dirumah

**Skip Time**

"kak naru, ayo bangun kita semua disuruh ke halaman untuk ujian, kak" kata naruko sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya membangukan kakak nya

"iya... Ako-chan" kata naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang habis tidur itu

"ayo kak" kata naruko

"hnm" kata naruto

**Dilapangan Akademy**

"Baikklah Minna mari kita mulai testnya, test dari melempar shuriken, kalian masing-masing akan mendapatkan 10shuriken dan yang terakhir adalah test untuk menggeluarkan seebuah jurus andalan kalian". Kata iruka-sensei sambil melihat daftar hadir.

"Baiklah pertama Nara Shikamaru" kata iruka-sensei

Shikamaru hanya bisa berjalan kedepan dengan malasnya dan terdapat lingkaran hitam dikedua bola matanya. Naruto yang melihat shikamaru begitu hanya bisa bergumam "dasar rusa pemalas". Shkamaru yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam

Baikklah hasilnya akan diumumkan besok :D

Semua murid mengerumuni naruto

**FLASHBACK**

Sekarang giliran naruto yang maju, naruto berjalan santai dan sekarang pandangan naruto entah kenapa pandangannya kosong tanpa adanya cahaya disana

Naruto membawa sepuluh suriken dengan kedua tangannya lalu naruto dengan pandangan yang kosong langsung melempar shuriken itu tanpa takut

SHUT...SHUT

Mereka semua kaget dengan naruto dan ada pandangan heran diantara mereka

Tembakan naruto mengenai tepat pada sasaran semuannya

Lalu naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu tanpa merapalkan segel dan hanya menggunakan batin

Tiba tiba disekitar naruto ada sebuah petir berwarna putih sementara naruto hanya terdiam didalam linggkaran petir yang menyambar-nyambar dengan perggerakan tangan naruto menunjuk pohon besar dan seketika petir ditangan naruto keluar lalu diikuti oleh petir yang disekitar naruto lalu seketika pohon besar itu langsung hangus oleh petir naruto

Semuannya terngganga oleh pertunjukan naruto seketika naruto tersadar oleh perbuatannnya itu

FLASHBACK OFF

**"**kakak...hebat**" **kata naruko pada kakaknya itu disusul oleh lainnya

"Hnm..." kata sasuke

"trimakasih atas pujian kalian...kakak pergi duluan kerumah nya" kata naruto sambil bergegas meninggalkan kedua adikknya itu

"kakak..." batin sasuke dan naruko

**NARUTO POV**

Ada apa denganku, kekuatan apa itu tadi seolah olah kekuatan itu merasuk pada diriku dan hanya akan mendengar perintahku

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan mata ini" kata naru dalam hati sambil menutup sebelah matanya sambil terpejam.

Sekarang naruto ada didanau sedang terbaring direrumputan dengan posisi tidur sambil dua matannya dengan tangannya. Ternyata naaruto tertidur karena memikirkan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan tadi

**NARU POV END**

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara kodok dan hewan malam disekitarnya bersuara menandakan hari sudah malam.

Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu langsung bergegas pulang

Sesampai dirumah

"tadaima..." kata naru

Dan disambut oleh kedua orang tuanya

"okaeri naruto" kata minakushi dengan pandanga khawatir ke naruto

"cepat tidur naruto... Sepertinya kau ada masalah jadi kamu ceritakan besok" kata minato lalu melenggang ke ruang keluarga membiarkan naruto sendiri...

"baik... " kata naruto lesu

TO BE

_GOMEN NE MINNA_

_INI KARNYA PIKIRANKU GENRE FAMILY JADI "YUKI" NGGAK SERING GELUARIN ADEGAN BATTLE .HANYA BERFOKUS PADA ADEGAN FAMILY _

_KARENA YUKI INGGIN NARUTO BERFOKUS PADA KELUARGA DAN MEMILIKI TEMAN YANG BANYAK HEHEHE :D _

_GOMEN NE MINNA-SAN_


End file.
